Super Smash Brothers Ultimate: The Smash March
by OrcTamTam
Summary: When the Smash Brothers are threatened, they seek help from mysterious people that will, hopefully, assist the SBs in fighting their threat off.
1. I: News

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Nintendo or Super Smash Bros. ****I only own a0 and friends** **and Purpy Draggo.**

Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Smash March

I: News

It was a usual day at the Smash Mansion when the news came. The day was a restful day, and everyone was relaxing in some way. Some were chilling by themselves in their rooms, others were hanging out together, and couples were spending time with one another. The mansion had a somewhat calm feeling to it. Usually, it was a loud and chaotic place.

Their leader, Master Hand, was not relaxing like the Smash Brothers. He had a LOT of mail to sort out. And those capital letters are NOT exaggerations at all.

Master Hand had literally not sorted the SB mail for an entire month. The stacks of mail barely fit in where the mail is put in Master Hand's office. Half of this mail was fan-mail, and the rest was either junk or bills.

However,

One letter caught the gigantic hand's eye (if he has any). The envelope had a familiar symbol. He opened the letter, and it read:

_Dear Master Hand,_

_Don't think I've forgotten you. I still know you and I remember every single moment of ours growing up. You stole my fame. You stole my friends_. _You shouldn't think that I am not still fuming with rage._

_I have kept track of your life since you moved away after high school, and when you became the leader of the Smash Brothers, I knew that I could finally get my best possible revenge. However, I needed to plan it out. Unfortunately, that took awhile due to some other things going on in my life. Notwithstanding, I am ready._

_I will be marching, with an army, to your mansion the day after this is written. This is not a joke. I__ hope the Smashers are ready for my attack._

_Truly not yours,_

_Purpy Draggo_

_P.S.: I doubt that your crew really is ready. If you want any chance of beating me, here is an address of some people you might want the help of._

_a0 and friends_.

_50 Lark Circle_

_Joycon, Switch 52411_

Master Hand was worried. Draggo was a good childhood friend of his, but after he won the school martial arts championship, their friendship was broken. Draggo, a purple dragon who was/is five times bigger than the hand, wanted to win that competition. Draggo used to be school famous, but, as it said in the letter, Master Hand overshadowed him after the win.

Master Hand did not fight against Draggo. He fought against someone else. However, the enormous dragon was and is a powerful creature. He could probably defeat him and the rest of the Smash Brothers easily. This worried the hand.

"I hope that a0 and friends are extremely helpful." he said to himself.

_Meanwhile, in a dark room..._

_"I never expected this," said the voice of a pubescent boy. "I never expected being forced into this._

_"I know," replied a feminine voice with a Mexican accent. "The expedition was enough for awhile, but this? No, absolutely not."_

_"Also, there's the fact that we got kidnapped to be forced into this. I don't know what the reason is for." stated the voice of a male eleven-year-old._

_"Our kidnapper said that good might be on the way. We can only hope that he is right." said another feminine Mexican accent voice, but a slightly deeper one._

Back to the mansion...

"All right then, I'll have to inform the others..." said Master hand.

_At 6 P.M._

At 6 p.m., the SBs were in the meal room at the Smash Mansion ready to consume their dinner. This room was a giant room that could be described as a school cafeteria. There were many tables in this large room. There was a line for the spot where meals were served that could be described as an indoor window to the kitchen.

By the time everyone was seated and enjoying their meals, Master Hand spoke up.

"Attention, Smashers!" He yelled. No one could hear him through all if the chatting and arguing.

"ATTENTION!" He screamed. No answer.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN THE HECK UP. NOWWWWW!"

All eyes were on him now.

"I have some bad news... We are in danger." said the hand.

Gasps, light screams, and shrieks were heard everywhere.

"What danger are we in?" asked Peach after the screaming was over.

"A former childhood friend of mine named Purpy Draggo, is coming with an army to attack us." replied Master Hand.

"Teh, they'll be easy to defeat. Piece of cake." said Sonic with no hesitation.

"Oh no, they won't be. For one, Purpy is a powerful dragon who is five times bigger than me, and I imagine he has many troops." replied Master Hand.

"So, do you have a plan?" asked Link.

"We will march to the address 50 Lark Circle tomorrow. Resorces say that some people there can help us. Some people who were called 'a0 and friends' ."

"I hope so!" said a frightened Lucas.

"I do too, Lucas." replied Master Hand.

"What else do we need to know?" asked Rosalina?

"Nothing much, but I want everyone to wake up at 6 a.m., and I want to start marching by 6:30-7:00 a.m. ."

"All right."

"That's all I need to say. Be sure to set your alarms for 6 a.m. ."

After these words were spoken, the chatting resumed, but in a fearful manner. However, the popular conversation topic was the danger they were in. They were wondering "Who is this Purpy Draggo?" "Why is he attacking us?" "Who is a0?" "Who are a0's friends?". All of these questions raced around tables. Theories were made about Draggo and a0.

The most popular theory concerning Draggo was that he had some sort of animosity toward the Smash Brothers and wanted to obliterate them. They were partially correct. Draggo's animosity was for Master Hand.

A popular theory about a0 was difficult to find because the male and female smashers were arguing over a0's gender. However, they finally came to the theory that a0 was a female warrior who used magic as her weapon. We'll see if they're right about that.

They put no thought into a0's friends, sadly.

_Three hours later_

It was bedtime at the mansion, and everyone was getting ready for bed. These four person dorms were rooms where all four people were talking about this danger. They feared this Purpy Draggo and a0. They were hoping and praying that there would be a way out of this.

Master Hand had felt like the others. Draggo intimidated him, but not a0. a0 was, after all, more than likely friendly. Notwithstanding, these thoughts couldn't consume the residents of the Smash Mansion. They would have an adventurous day tomorrow, and they needed their rest to prepare for it. Yes, that's all they needed.

Rest and courage...


	2. II: March to the Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Brothers or Nintendo. I only own a0 and friends and Purpy Draggo.**

II: March to the Friends

It was now 6:00 in the morning and every Smash Brother was awake. They were preparing for the upcoming "March to the Friends", which by the way, they were not excited for. You were told yesterday that they were scared, but that wasn't the only reason that they weren't thrilled. You see, many of them realized that this could be a trap set by Draggo to kill them all. Of course, though, they knew not to question Master Hand's authority. Oh, and, some of them were upset they had to wake up two hours earlier than normal. This feeling was popular among the Smash Children.

Nonetheless, all of the video game warriors were ready to go by 6:30. They were out the door not much after 6:30.

"Master Hand, why do we have to do this again? And why so early?" asked Ness in a complaining tone.

"Because we've been threatened and we need the help of some people who we are going to pick up." replied the SB Leader

"Oh yeah..." groaned Ness.

"Is it going to be a long walk?" asked Isabelle.

"A ten-mile walk," answered Master Hand.

"Ok..." sighed Isabelle.

After Isabelle's question, the congregation was pretty much silent until they got there. The journey lasted for two hours and thirty minutes, and upon the time of arrival, the journeying characters were tired. Notwithstanding, there was still more work to do. Now, they had to get a0 and friends to come back to the mansion with them. This could be a hard task if these friends were smart.

"Listen up! I'm going to knock on the door of this abandoned house, and if I don't get a response in two minutes and thirty seconds, then I'm going to break down the door and enter with Mario, Link, Samus, and Kirby."

"Ok, Master Hand." said the Smash Brothers.

Mario, Link, Samus, and Kirby walked over to Master Hand, who at this time was knocking on the door. While they were waiting, Kirby heard something coming from the building. He said (translated into English from Repeated Poyos), "I can hear music coming from there!"

They all paused to listen.

"Yeah, I can hear it, too. The music sounds like a bunch of recorders, but some of these recorders are reaching some low pitches." said Young Link.

"You're right, (Y.L.). It just makes no sense." said Toon Link (T.L.), replying to Young Link (Y.L.).

The alternate Links continued to discuss this topic while Master Hand and the ones with him were waiting for a response. Finally, the two minute and thirty-second timer rang.

"All right. I'm breaking down the door now." said Master Hand.

The giant hand then broke down the door. Afterward, he and the other four proceeded inside. They were moving slowly and timidly while looking for these important creatures.

Suddenly, four figures appeared in front of them. Each one had a musical instrument in their hands, and on them, there were essentially guns. Guns that were powered by musical vibrations.

"Oh, um, hello... are you a0 and friends?" asked Master Hand

The individual who was a0 paused for a moment. They had not heard their musical ensemble called that, but they realized what this name was supposed to be.

"Yes, we are. Why do you want to know?" asked a0.

"Well, we were threatened by someone and they said that you could help us."

"To do what?"

"To give us a slight chance of winning a battle with him."

"Were you threatened by a purple dragon?"

"Yes."

"Ah... so you, the Smash Bros., our only hope of getting out of here. Well, I apologize if I came off as rude."

"You didn't. So, which one of you is supposed to be a0?"

"You've been talking to him. My real name is Kihp't'r. a0 is just an old gamer tag."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kihp't'r. Who are the rest of your friends? Please state your name and age."

"I'm Lucia, fourteen."

"I'm Alex, twelve."

"I'm Raquel, fourteen."

"You already know that I'm Kihp't'r, but you did not know until now that I am thirteen. All of us make up the small classical musical ensemble, The Larks. The string player is Lucia, the woodwind player is Alex, the brass player is Raquel, and I am the percussionist."

"All right. Can each one of you describe your fighting methods for me?" asked Master Hand.

"We all have guns attached our instruments that are powered by musical vibrations. These guns can be 'drawn' with a switch. When the switch is turned to this 'gun mode', the guns will shoot when we play. We all use this way to fight, but we have an additional method as well. For example, my violin, viola, cello, and double bass bows have blades as a stick. I use these to swordfight." explained Lucia.

"I use judo to fight as a secondary fighting method, and, of course, I fight with my instrument guns. Whacking people with a flute really isn't super ideal." described Alex.

"I do pretty much the same thing as Alex, but I mix martial arts instead of doing just judo. Whacking people with a trumpet really isn't super ideal. I battle with my instrument guns as well." revealed Raquel

"My fighting is very similar to Lucia's, but at the same time, is quite different. The sticks of my percussion mallets are made out metal instead of wood and can be extended to be as long as a traditional spear. In addition, the metal rods on these mallets are also as thick as the traditional spear, and there is a cap at the end of the stick that I can take off to reveal a spearhead. As well as using my instrument guns, I use my mallets to spear-fight." concluded Kihp't'r.

"I like those methods. Now, back to Draggo. Did he tell you that you'd have to help us?"

"Yes, he did," replied Lucia.

"And we are willing to help you," continued Alex.

"Under one condition," stated Raquel. "Kihp't'r, draw a notecard!"

Obeying Raquel's orders, Kihp't'r drew a notecard that stated, " I _ promise to deliver The Larks back to their homeland when this mission is complete.". After he wrote is, he gave it to Master Hand.

Then Kihp't'r said, "...That you agree to what's on the notecard. If you sign, hand the notecard back to me afterward."

Master Hand read the notecard carefully. Using a pen that he acquired from Link, he signed the card. Then, he handed it over to Kihp't'r.

After the spear-fighting percussionist read over the card, he reached his hand out to Master Hand's and said, "We are honored to be your ally. Thank you, Master Hand."

"You're welcome."

The quintet of Smash Brother members and the Larks exited the building, and when they did, Master Hand declared, "We have new assistance.".

The Smash Brothers cheered and shook the hands of The Larks. When their cheering and handshaking ended, The Larks and The Smash Brothers began the journey home. Now, The Larks just needed information from the hand to steer the Smash Brothers in the right direction.

In the direction of victory...


End file.
